Just Another Summer Love
by perseuseaton816
Summary: Percy, Jason and Piper think it's going to be the best summer ever, just the three of them. It may be the best summer ever, but will it really just be them three?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story I've done, but first regular story. I hope you like it! The first part is on the first day of Summer break. ****I do not own the Percy Jackson books. **

**chapter 1**

**Percy pov**

I raced Jason and Piper to the beach. Me winning, of course.

"Percy wins again!" I bowed for affect.

"Yeah? Well I beat you last time!" Jason retorted.

"Oh, get over yourselves. I would've won if I didn't bring my long board with me today. These things are so much heavier!"

"Whose fault was that Pipes?" I laughed. We ride our skateboard to the beach almost everyday during summer holding our surf board under our arms.

"Oh shut up. Let's just surf!" We ran along the sand until we reached the shore of Hanalei Bay, Kauai.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!"

We surfed all day that day until we were dead tired. But we all caught some pretty big waves! After we finished we sat on the pier to watch the sun go down.

"I can't believe it's going to be like this everyday," Jason said.

"I know right! Just us three and the beach," Piper responded as we watched the sun set in the distance.

* * *

**Annabeth's pov**

"It's finally summer!" I yelled at Hazel, one of my best friends.

"I know right! We can spend everyday together, just us and Thalia. We can-"

"Afraid not Annabeth," my dad said, suddenly appearing at the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to look for a better job ever since your mom..." be he didn't finish that thought. "Anyway, were going to be moving. Just for the summer! To see if anyone wants to offer me a permanent job-"

"WHAT! It's my summer vacation I don't want to be stuck in some tiny historical town by myself all summer!"

"You didn't let me finish. We're going to Kauai!" my mood brightened, but not enough. "AND you can bring Hazel and Thalia!"

Suddenly I felt like my heart was about to burst of happiness. Me and Hazel looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Yup! I asked all your parents and they agreed."

"I can't believe this is happening. THIS is going to be the BEST SUMMER EVER!"

"Well start packing were leaving on Friday."

* * *

That Friday we waited at the airport for our plane to take off.

"This is so exciting! I've never been out of New York before!" Thalia squealed.

"Yeah, Annie, maybe you'll have an epic summer romance!" Seriously? My dad is right there! I didn't mind when Hazel called me Annie, she never used it as a way to annoy me. Unlike some people *cough* Thalia *cough*.

"Boarding the plane to Kauai rows 20- 25," a lady said over the speaker. That's us, I thought. We gathered our things and settled on the plane.

After a long time, we were finally just a hour away.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well were going to get a rental car and the island is small enough that you can drive all the way to the other side in 45 minutes!" Wow that's really small, I wonder if any one gets tired of it. HA! I doubt it, it's probably perfect over there.

A hour later we finally made it and waited at baggage claim. I looked around and noticed a boy. He had black hair, crazy green eyes, and tan skin. My first thought was he's... perfect. Wait where did that come from? I never wanted a relationship with any boy before, sure I had a few crushes but nothing serious. And those boys had nothing on him.

He seemed to be waiting for someone. Then finally a boy maybe 14 or 15 with black clothes and pale skin walked up to him. He said something to him with a smile on his face and messed up his hair. He even had a perfect smile. Then he noticed me looking at him and smiled a trouble maker grin. I was to shocked to do anything back. That's when Thalia pulled me out of my trance, "Hello? Earth to Annabeth?"

"What? Oh sorry."

"What's up with you? Come on we finished grabbing the suitcases. Let's go!"

We drove out of the airport to an area called the "North Shore".

"Well be staying in a house up here. It's just 2 blocks away from Hanalei Bay," my dad said. The house was beautiful but I barely took the time to admire it because I ran upstairs to pick the best room, threw on my favorite bikini and headed out the door.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned to see Hazel and Thalia, already in their swimsuits too.

I laughed how different yet similar we are. "Let's head to the beach!" The beach was perfect! The water was so warm and there was a little pier in the middle. I saw a few people surfing. Wow there really good, I thought. The beach was so quiet and relaxing that I just wanted to sit there all day.

The three surfers started coming back to the shore and as they got closer I saw there were two boys and one girl. There was a girl with perfect tanned skin, hair in a braid, had a perfect bikini body and was drop dead gorgeous. One boy had short blonde hair, lots of muscles and was very tall. The last one has black hair and _wait_! That was the boy I saw at the airport. The three of them were all laughing and teasing each other when the mysterious black haired boy scooped the girl up bridal style and carried her to the pier. Something inside me deflated, they were probably dating from the looks of it. I mentally scolded myself. Its not like any perfect boy like that would pay any attention to me.

I was close enough to hear her yelling and laughing at the same time, "PERCY! PUT ME DOWN!" So that's his name.

They were already at the pier so he said, "whatever you say beauty queen." And dumped her over the side of the pier **(don't worry it's only like 8 feet high)**. He laughed and did a front flip over the side into the water. The blonde was close behind them. He yelled, "Look out below!" and did a cannonball. They looked like they had the best friendship always laughing and teasing.

I sighed and laid down on my back, watching the clouds go by.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Btw, don't expect me to update THIS often(as in everyday). I wanted them three in their own little group because I figured out of all of them they would be the more surfer type. With the boys "muscularness" and Piper's perfect tan and body. I also think Percy and Piper would have the cutest little friendship ever!**

** (Percy pov)**

After jumping into water we climbed up the ladder onto the pier. As we walked back I noticed a girl with curly blonde hair laying in the sand.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Oh hi," she said looking a bit startled. She had blonde hair that fell perfectly around her shoulder and stormy gray eyes.

"I'm Percy. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all. I'm Annabeth."

"Didn't I see you at the airport?" She nodded. "Because if you lived here I would've definitely remembered you."

She blushed. "I moved here just today actually, but just for the summer."

"So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful here!" _Like you_, I thought.

"Well if you like it so much you should come to my friend Leo's party tonight at 9. Its just two blocks over from here. You cant miss it," I said as I started getting up.

"Okay, sure. Can I bring my friends?"

"Of course. See you there!" I called.

I walked back over to Piper and Jason. "Who was that?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "A girl. I invited her to Leo's party."

"Just a girl huh?" I rolled my eyes and sped away on my skateboard.

* * *

**(Annabeth's pov)**

I can't believe it. The mystery boy from the airport invited me to a party. My first party actually. After Percy and his friends left I went to go tell Hazel and Thalia the news.

"Seriously? We get invited to a party on our first day here!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I know right. I just don't know what my dad will say."

"What I'll say about what?" I jumped. Was he some kind of ninja?

"Oh dad! I uh... we got invited to a party tonight."

"On your first day?"

"I know right! I said the same thing!" Hazel said from behind me.

"Alright! Have fun." Seriously? My dad is awesome!

"Thanks dad!" I ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That night we left the house at 9:10. So by the time we get there we'll be fashionably late. Percy was right, the house was hard to miss. There were teenagers smoking in the front yard and you could hear the music from inside. When we walked up the steps and enter the house I am immediately overwhelmed by all the music and people and smell of alcohol.

I spot Percy from across the room talking with a group of kids. He notices me and walks over.

"Hey Annabeth! You made it!" He smiles. His smile is perfect and warms me right down to my feet.

"Wouldn't miss it! Um Percy these are my friends Hazel and Thalia." I gestured to them standing next to me.

"Hey! So Annabeth do you want to-" but he was cut off when one of his friends called his name. "Sorry I gotta go. I find you later!" As he walked away the question was burning in my mind did I want to what?

Then a short girl with red hair and green eyes came over to me. "Hi I'm Rachel."

"Annabeth."

"I see you were talking to Percy."

"Yeah..." I look over to him and see he has his arm around that girl I saw him at the beach with. "Is that his girlfriend?"

She gave a small laugh. "No. There just _really _good friends." She pauses for a moment. "Those two and the blonde one next to them have been inseparable since elementary school. There the most popular people in school. Percy and Jason, the blonde, are both stars of the football team. Piper, the girl, is captain of the cheerleaders. During school that is. But during the summer the three totally separate themselves from everyone and just surf everyday. Only showing up during big parties like this." I don't know how to respond to that so I don't say anything. "So are you new here? I've never seen you at school."

"No. I just moved for the summer from New York."

"Really? I used to live there. It's so much more peaceful here." I look around to the blasting music and teenagers yelling loudly. She laughs, "You know what I mean! Anyway, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

"You too!" I call as she walks away. I sigh as I realize Hazel and Thalia have left my side. I walk around and find them talking to some guys. One had curly brown hair, an elfish face and a goofy grin. The other, I recognized as the other boy from the airport, had pale skin and was wearing lots of black clothing. "Hey guys."

"Annabeth! This is Leo and Nico!" Thalia said over the music.

I gave them a small wave. We talked for a little. I found out that Leo likes to crack many jokes and always has a big grin. Nico, on the other hand, is moody and dark. After some conversation I announced that I was going to get a drink. The only thing they had was beer so I poured myself a cup and swished it around. But not drinking it.

"You don't like to drink either huh?" said a voice from behind me. I whirled and found Percy.

"Uh, no not really."

"Yeah, me either. Wanna go sit down?" He never really gave me a chance to answer because he was already on his way to one of the couches.

"So tell me about yourself." I looked at him shocked that he wanted to get to know _me_, when there were dozens of girls prettier than me here.

"Uhh... what do you want to know?"

"Where did you move from?"

"New York."

"That's cool. I've never been to a big city like New York."

"Why would you want to when you live a place like this. I've only been to one beach and I'm already impressed."

"Well if you only been to one beach then I feel like it's my duty to show you around the island."

"Um... Me? I uh..." I cursed myself for stuttering.

He laughed, "Tomorrow? One o'clock?"

"Uh, sure. Where are you taking me?"

He gave me a mischeivious grin, "You'll see!" I rolled my eyes. I checked my phone for the time _12:38. _ALREADY? My dads probably freaking out.

"It's late. I have to go now."

"Okay." We both stood up and I thought he was leaving but he followed me to the door. "I'll walk you home. So I know where to pick you up."

"Okay. Let me tell my friends." I find the girls still talking with Leo and Nico. "Hey guys. I'm heading home now. You coming?"

Thalia waved her hand. "You go ahead. We'll catch up with you later."

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Percy said.

Once we were outside I started the conversation, "So you like to surf?"

"Do I _like _to surf? I love to surf, I live to surf. Surfing is-"

"Okay. I get it."

"What about you? Do you play any sports?"

"Um, no." What was I going to say? That I'm a girl with only two friends that reads non-stop? "What about you?"

"Well you already know I surf. At school I play on the football team." I already knew this, but I felt like I should ask.

"So why did you move here? Not that I'm complaining."

I blushed and told my cheeks to knock it off. "My dad has to look for a better job to support us. Since... since my mom died."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I just nod and try to keep the tears from running down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was telling him these things. The only people I told were Hazel and Thalia. "My dad died when I was 3." That felt like a slap in the face. Here I am about to cry over my mom, when Percy barely even had a dad for most of his life.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay."

"May I ask how?"

"No one really knows. He went on a fishing trip with some of his friends and never came back."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Let's not get ourselves down! What are your friends like?"

"Well there's Hazel, she's really sweet and kind. And there's Thalia who can be really rude but is a really good friend. What about your friends?"

"Jason and Piper have been my best friends since I can remember. We do everything together." Right then we arrived at the house I'm staying in.

"Well this is me." I gestured to the house standing in front of us.

"Really? My house is just across the street and a couple houses down. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Good thing he turned around and walked towards his house right after because I'm one hundred percent sure my face was as red as a tomato.

That night I feel asleep to dreams of a certain boy with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**(Percy's pov)**

I didn't know why I kissed Annabeth on the cheek. It just felt right. So I played along with my instincts. Right after I turned away without a backward glance. Mostly so she wouldn't see the permanent grin on my face.

I crossed the street and walked into Pipers house. We've known each other long enough that we all have keys to each others houses. Which were, by the way, all next to each other. Piper's house on the left, then mine and then Jason's.

When I walked in Piper and Jason were already sitting on the couch.

"Hey, man. Where've you been?" Jason asked.

"Where have I been? Where have you been? I didn't see you walk pass me."

"We took the shortcut through the houses. We saw you walking with that girl from the beach. Care to tell us about that?" Piper asked, eye brows raised.

"Her name is Annabeth. I was walking home and we ended up walking in the same direction." Okay, it wasn't really the truth. But it wasn't a lie. I knew if I told them what really happened, they would go on and on teasing me about it.

Piper gave a little squeal, "OMG! Did you like her? I bet you do! Did you ask her out-?" But before I let her go on with her questions I cut her off.

"Jeez, Pipes! Chill out. We just walked together."

"Whatever you say man," Jason said. I rolled my eyes once again.

Piper seemed to let it go for now, "Jason, can you go get the air mattress from the garage?" We earlier decided to have a sleepover at her house because her dad was shooting a movie somewhere and she didn't want to be alone. We've been friends so long our parents let us sleep over at each others houses with trust that we wont do anything. Even with no parents here. Not that we actually _would_ do anything. Jason and Piper were like my siblings! Going out with Piper sounded gross. I'm sure they thought the same way.

Once the mattress was out we settled in for the night. Jason on the couch and Piper and I on the mattress. It didn't really matter that we were sleeping in the same space together. We've been doing this since we were like eight!

"Night guys," Piper said.

"Night," we grumbled back as Piper and I wrestled for the blanket. It guess it didn't occur to any of us to get another one.

That night I feel asleep to dreams of a certain girl with gray eyes.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. Late as in 11:30. But hey when it's summer you can wake up when ever you want. I was actually the second one awake. Jason was still snoring away.

"Jason! Wake up!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at his face. He opened his eyes groggily.

"What was that for? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"It's already 11:30! Get your butt up!"

"Where's Piper?" That's when I noticed a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. I stood up to check it out, Jason trailing behind me.

"Mornin' boys. Breakfast is ready!" Piper said, proud of the delicious looking pancakes sitting in front of her.

We started stacking our plates with pancakes. When Jason took his first bite he said, "Wow. I didn't know you could cook." Piper reached over, grabbed a pancake from his plate and slapped him in the head with it. Did I mention it had syrup on it?

"AWWW! Thanks a lot!" he yelled while trying to get syrup out of his hair. I just laughed my head off.

"No prob bro."

"Well this is great and all but I gotta go!" I said excited for my day with Annabeth.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going surfing today?"

"Uh sorry! Bye!" I ran out the door to my house to get ready. I brushed my teeth and put on my favorite blue swim shorts on. I then proceeded to go to Annabeth's.

I gave the door a knock and waited for a few moments before the door opened revealing a man maybe in his early fourties wearing business attire.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Percy. Is Annabeth here?" He gave a me a up and down look, then leaned into the house to call for Annabeth. She came running down the stars in a shorts and a plain white shirt.

"Hi Percy!"

"You didn't tell me you had a date today," the man, who I assumed is her dad, said.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not a date! He's just going to show me around!"

"Mmmm... Fine." He turned to me, looking a little annoyed. "I expect her to be back by nine."

"Yes, sir. Of course." Annabeth passed her father and followed me to my car, a almost brand new Jeep that has no roof.

"No roof huh?" she asked.

"Nah. I like it with no roof." I held the door opened for her as she climbed in.

"Such a gentleman," she said giving me wink.

"I do my best." Giving her my winning smile. I walked around the car into the drivers seat.

"Your still not going to tell me where were going are you?"

"Not a chance."

**Thanks to all you guys who already followed/favorite this story! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't worry guys! Percabeth isn't going to happen this fast!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

No one said anything during the whole drive. Which is fine because I just stared out the window in awe. But the drive didn't take long, 10 minutes at the most. I brought a bag with necessary beach supplies incase Percy took me somewhere in need of a bathing suit. We are in Hawaii after all.

My suspicions were corrected when we pulled into a parking lot. I couldn't see much since it was covered by trees, but I could see the water in the distance.

Percy grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the beach jogging. I giggled, "slow down a little!"

"Never! Come one slow poke!"

When we reached the beach I stopped short. It was so beautiful. There was a narrow strip of sand running across the shore. The water was so clear at the shore it was almost green! As the water got farther it changed colors. Light green to turquoise to sky blue to dark blue. There was barely any people around. Just a few but they were far away to just be a small speck in the distance.

"Like what you see?"

"Like it? IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"Anini beach. One of my favorites. You think it looks beautiful, wait till you get in!" He kicked of his flip flops and shirt. I blushed when I saw he had a perfect toned stomach. All abs and muscle. I took a little longer. I had to unlace my converse, wiggle out of my shorts, and take off my shirt to reveal my favorite silver bikini underneath. I saw Percy looking me up and down.

"Hello? My face is up here."

He chuckled, "Sorry. You're just so beautiful." I blushed.

"Well are we going to the water or what?" He didn't respond. Just ran to the water and dived under a small wave. I laughed and followed him in.

Once he finally came up for air, he had some seaweed on his head. I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at."

"Oh, nothing. Seaweed brain." He looked up and threw it off his head. I was about to laugh more but he dived under the water before I had the chance.

We swam and splashed around for a while until he yelled, "see that over there?" I followed where he was pointing but didn't see anything.

"What?"

"That brown circle floating in the water?" He asked excitedly.

"I see that. What so interesting-" but he was running back to shore. Creating massive splashes as he went. I saw him run to his car and grab some thing. Once he got closer I recognized them as snorkeling gear.

"Snorkeling? I've never don't that before."

"Well theres a first time for everything. That brown circle is a turtle. I rarely see them out here!"

**(A/N when I went there I actually swam with turtles at this very beach!)**

Percy shoved the gear at me with excitement. He put his on with ease, while I was struggling to get it over my high ponytail. Once masks and flippers were on we set out to deeper water. The visibility was so perfect, the water was perfect. Everything was perfect. We saw a assortment of the most colorful fish I've ever seen.

I saw the turtle in the distance and pointed at it frantically, trying to get Percy's attention. We swam over together to get a closer view. It was so close I wanted to touch it, but their protected so you can't.

For the next thirty minutes we swam back and forth looking for new fish to marvel at. Finding, not only fish, but sea urchins, eels and more turtles.

Percy finally motioned to go back to shore. When we got to the sand, my legs felt like jelly from swimming so long! But it was seriously worth it. I checked my phone _3:52. _Five texts and a missed call from Thalia and two texts from Hazel.

Thalia: How's your date?!

Thalia: What are you guys doing?

Thalia: I NEED UPDATES GIRL!

(Missed call)

Thalia: ANNIE- BETTHHH

Hazel: Sorry! Just ignore her.

Thalia: You better not be avoiding me.

Hazel: Thalia SHOULD stop now. Sorry, have fun!

I laugh. "What's so funny?" Percy asked me.

"Oh just my friends."

"Okay... well I was thinking maybe I could bring you back to your place. Then I'll pick you up at six for dinner?"

"Sure! But why do we need to go back first?"

"I wanted to change into something more fancier than board shorts. Just into something casual but nice. Not to fancy." I nod as we head back to the car. I lay my towel down on the seat so I don't get his car wet. He doesn't seem to mind. He jumped into the drivers seat without drying off at all and starts the car.

"Don't you mind if your car gets all wet?"

"Oh. Well it'll end up sandy eventually. I never bring a towel when I go to the beach. Usually when we go surfing, we walk. So I'm dry by the time we get back. Guess I jst forgot."

"You really are a seaweed brain. We?" I ask him as he pulls into the main road.

"Jason and Piper."

"Ah," I nod. "Are you guys really good friends?"

"Pssh. Yes! There like my siblings. I don't know what I'd do without them. I love them." After a moment he says, "wait, ugh. That was really cheesy wasn't it?"

"No, no. I think it's sweet. Anyway, thanks for taking me to that beach. It was great." We pull into my driveway.

"Anytime. See you tonight!" I climb out of the car and wave to him at the door. When I walk in my dad was reading a newspaper in the kitchen.

"Back already?" he asks.

"He's going to take me out to dinner later." I quickly change the subject so he doesn't asks any annoying follow up questions. "Where are Hazel and Thalia?"

"They're-" he didn't get to finish because the girls came running down the stairs, squealing.

"How was it?"

"Uh good. He's taking me to dinner later."

Another screech. "Come upstairs and we'll get you ready. You need to tell us _everything_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people who followed or favorite my story! Please review and tell me what you guys think! YAY, it's finally break!**

**chapter 5**

**(Percy's pov)**

The day was going great so far. I didn't _really _think of today as a date. I'm glad Annabeth didn't either. Or maybe she just said that because her dad was there... Whatever the case, I was still having fun. I don't think I'm ready to go on a actual date, since...

Jason and Piper were in my kitchen when I walked through the door.

"Where have you been?!" Piper asked.

Whelp, it's now or never. "Me and Annabeth went to the beach."

"You went to the beach without us?" Jason asked, looking truly hurt. We do _always_ go to the beach together.

"Yeah... sorry man." I did feel sorry. The beach was OUR place, we rarely go there with anyone else.

"If you took Annabeth there, it must of been pretty special," Piper told me with raised eyebrows.

"It wasn't like that okay? I was just being nice- wait. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well... we came here to find you. But your mom left some cookies out so we've been eating them." I noticed a plate with crumbs all over it.

"YOU DIDN'T SAVE ANY FOR ME!" Two shruggs. "You guys suck. I'm gonna go change for later."

"What's happening later?" I didn't answer. Just continued to walk up the stairs to my room.

* * *

By six I was dressed and ready to go. I decided to go with dark jeans and a plaid dress shirt.

I knocked on Annabeth's door at 5:59. She was wearing a plain red short sleeve dress that hugged at her chest and flared out a little starting at her stomach. Blonde princess curls tumbled around her shoulders. My mouth dropped a little.

I turned around and pretended to walk away. "Thanks, now I have to go change."

"Uh..." she stumbled a bit. "Why?"

"Because I look totally under dressed next to you."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Come on let's go!" She followed me to the car, where I held the door open for her.

"Where are we going? Or are you not going to tell me?"

I laughed softly. "I'll tell you. We're going to have dinner at this place in Po'ipu, on the other side of the island. My friend, Frank, mom owns it. I love having dinner there. The sunset is beautiful." **(A/N let's just say she's not dead. The sunset there IS really pretty)**

We arrived at the restaurant about thirty minutes later. We walked in to see Frank's mom.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Zhang."

"Percy! I heard you had a reservation tonight."

"This is Annabeth. Annabeth, Mrs. Zhang."

She waved shyly. "Hello." She nodded in response. Mrs. Zhang brought us to our table-for-two which has a perfect view of the upcoming sunset.

"Have fun you kids!" Then bent down and whispered, "dinner is on me. Don't tell any one." She then disappeared in the crowds of people.

"So, Miss Chase, how is you time in Kauai been treating you so far?"

"Well, Mr. Jackson, it's been a truly lovely experience."

"Marvelous to hear." Then we started cracking up at the same time from our false seriousness. I looked over the menu and decided and on the steak. It's free right?

The waiter asked us what we wanted to drink. "Lemonade, please," Annabeth said politely.

"The usual for me." I winked and he nodded back.

"Are you ready to order?" I told him what I wanted and Annabeth said she wanted the shrimp.

Once he was gone I started conversation, "what are your friends like?"

"Well there's Thalia. She's a totally good friends but can be a little rude sometimes," she paused to give a chuckle. "But Hazel is a total sweet heart. She kind and the best friend ever. I think you two would like each other." I didn't know what she meant by that.

The waiter came back with our drinks. Blue coke for me! I took a sip, Annabeth looked weirded out. "What is that?"

"Blue coke. All the waiters know exactly what I want to drink, since I'm friends with the owners. It's my favvoorritte color."

"I figured. So why is blue you favorite color?"

"'Cause I love the water and everything in it."

"I would've thought you hated the water because of..." _my dad._

"It doesn't bother me. I'm over it." I wanted to change the subject, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, our food got here and we stuffed our face for a couple minutes.

"What is in this? It's so good!" I was too busy with chewing so I nodded appreciatively. We finally started to slow down.

"Have you had any boyfriends before?" It was barely there, but I can tell she tensed. Agh, maybe she thinks I'm trying to ask her out!

"Uhh... no." she quickly transitioned. "How about you? Girlfriends. I mean."

"Just a few." I wasn't sure if it would be wrong to list them. Usually everyone knew everything about everyone so I didn't have to ask. We spent the rest of the time chatting about random things like her school and New York and Kauai until the sun started coming down, visible through the glass walls that face the beach and the sun. We had already finished our food so I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside.

We sat on the grass and watched the sun go down in a mixture of purple, red and orange in between the silhouette of palm trees.

"I keep getting blown away all the time here!" She exclaimed in enjoyment. The sun finally set and now it was night time.

I sighed. "I guess we better get back."

It was a silent drive. Which gave me lots of time to think. I still miss her. Why did she have to leave? I don't know if I still want her. We've been separated for a while now. _She's not coming back_, I thought. _Stop beating yourself up about it. _Her birthday is coming up, maybe I should call her.

I must of looked troubled because Annabeth asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I said right away.

I walked Annabeth to her door when we arrived. "I had fun tonight," I told her.

"Yeah. Me too. It was really great." We stood there in silence for a few moments, until I realize she was leaning her face closer to me. Is she trying to kiss me? I start to lean in also. _I cant._ I pull away.

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Annabeth. Annabeth, I'm sorry." I start to back away, to my car. "It's not you, seriously. It's me... I'm just going through some stuff right now. I'm sorry," I repeated again and took off in my car. Leaving a confused Annabeth on the porch.

**I love cliff hangers (when I know what's going to happen). **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

I stood there on the porch for a moment in shock. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Of course he doesn't like me that way. I just messed everything up. The moment just seemed so perfect, so I leaned in. But didn't he start to lean in too? What did he mean by 'going through some stuff'? Was there someone else?

I finally gathered up my senses and went inside. I checked my phone for the time. Only 8:30. Great. The two girls came out of Hazel's room when I came up the stairs.

"How was it?" Hazel asked me.

I tried to keep a happy face on. "It was really fun! He took me to this fancy restaurant on the other side of the island."

"I need more details than that," Thalia said looking a little annoyed. "Did he kiss you?"

I was momentarily shocked by her question as it brought back the bad moment. I tried to stay nonchalant, "no. But it's fine, Thals. I just think of him as a friend." It was the truth, but I wish it wasn't.

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed. "Well the nights still pretty young. Let's have a girls night in!" Thalia pretty much demanded. We didn't protest. It would be a good way to forget about today. So we looked through the cabinets and found sodas, cookies and popcorn, which my dad had bought at the grocery store earlier. And got snuggled up in blankets on the couches and watched movies. We laughed and ate and talked about random gossip even after the movie ended until exhaustion took over us and we fell asleep.

**(Percy's pov)**

I felt bad, I really do. I like Annabeth. But I guess I'm so wrapped up in the past that I refuse to live in the present. Maybe it's because she reminds me so much about her. Fierce and strong willed but also soft and kind, personality wise. However, their features are very different. She has long black hair and brown eyes. And Annabeth with her curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

When I reached the door to my house there was a note:

_Percy, when you're done with your date come over to my house. -J_

I silently laughed to myself. Date, ha. I walked inside to first get my clothes and tell my mom.

"Hey mom!" I said when I saw her in the living room, watching tv. "I'm going to sleep over Jason's tonight."

"Okay. Don't go to sleep too late!" She called as I was walking out.

"I won't!" I took the long journey of twenty feet to Jason's house, to find a very bored looking Jason on the couch. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Meh, nothing. I got bored, so I invited you guys over."

"Where's Piper?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her all after noon. I guess she hasn't gotten the memo yet," he sighed.

"Feeling lonely?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually yes. When was the last time we _didn't _ hang out for even just a day?" I thought back. When we were thirteen Piper had gone with her dad for a few days to watch him shoot a movie, which happened to be the same time me and my mom took a visit to one of the other islands. That was the only time I could remember.

"Wow. Years?" He nodded. "Alright well what do you want to do now?" Jason suggested we go shoot hoops in his back yard. We were both not only on the football team, but the basketball team too. We were their best players. We could make every three point shot.

Then he finally got to the part I was trying to ignore. "So you like this Annabeth chick?"

"Yeah... She's great. But I don't know if I'm ready. You know after..." I trailed off.

"Yes. Yes. Reyna, we all remember," he said while rolling his eyes. "She moved like five months ago!"

"Actually it's only been four months and twenty three days."

"Dude, you need to get over her. She said she probably wouldn't be able to come back."

"Yeah, but there's still a chance." I saw Jason roll his eyes under the moonlight.

"So how was your date?"

"I wouldn't call it a _date, _but I took her to the restaurant Frank's mom owns in Po'ipu. Mrs. Zhang paid for our dinner. Nice of her." I shrugged.

Right then, Piper came bursting through the back door and the first thing that came from her mouth was, "TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Piper is usually a the tomboy type, but when it comes to dates and relationships she turns into this squealing girly girl.

"Jeez, calm down Pipes. Why does everyone want to know all about today?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Well, you have barely talked to a girl, besides me, since Reyna moved to San Francisco. So excuse me for not getting excited. Especially when it's my best friend."

I rolled my eyes while Jason yelled and pouted, "Hey! What about me?"

She ruffled his hair, "Sorry Sparky! You know you're my best friend too." We some times call him Sparky because back in second grade he had tried to stick his fingers in a outlet.

"Let's go inside so you can tell us all about it. Plus, I'm tired!" So we whipped out the blankets and pillows from the closets in our normal routine. We probably spend over 3/4 of the year sleeping on each others couches instead of our own rooms.

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked them, trying to avoid being questioned. Piper launched into some story about her and her dad just trying to have a normal dinner except people kept wanting to take his picture and blah blah blah. Some time during the story I fell asleep.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! I finally told you who it was! I wanted it to be Reyna because her and Percy never get a relationship in stories. I know Percy never liked her back, but I wanted to mix things up a little! I've always thought they would be cute together, but I do not ship it! Percabeth forever. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for reviewing! And to answer your questions:**

**'Guest': It was a date. Percy _was_ just being defensive.**

**PercabethLoverForLife: Thanks! You'll have to wait and see if there will be any Jasper.**

**'Guest': YES. I ship Jasper very much.**

**Has any one seen Hunger Games 2? It was REALLY GOOD, I saw it on Saturday. I'M JOKING! I mean Catching Fire. I scared you for a second huh?**

**Chapter 7**

**(Percy's pov)**

Annabeth and I haven't talked since the date. That was on Saturday, it is now Wednesday. I guess we're avoiding each other. I've spent the last few days surfing till I drop everyday, which was fine with me. But today I asked Jason and Piper if we could go surfing in Po'ipu instead of Hanalei (where we usually go).

"Why do you want to go ALL the way over there?" Jason asked.

"I checked the reports. The waves are going to be 4-5 feet," I said matter-of-factly. None of them would argue with that logic. Since it was too far way to take our skateboards there, Piper took us in her car that her dad gave her.

"I can't believe the waves are so big this time of year!" Piper exclaimed.

"Me either! Let's just enjoy it!" We spent the day surfing. We were all getting a lot more skilled from what I could see. All the people here moved out of the way of our awesome skills. Once we were done we decided to go out for some pizza.

"So I've been thinking," said Piper. _Oh great_, I thought. _What now?_ "I was planning on having a party at my house on Sunday. What you think?"

"Sounds great, actually. Are you telling your dad about this one?" I said with my nose scrunched up. During the last party she had, Piper didn't tell her dad. Jason's dad had called Mr. McLean about all the noise and got furious at Piper. It didn't end well.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. He and I have been on good terms and I think he'll trust me even though he won't be there. Plus, your guys' parents will be right next door." We nodded and continued to eat our pizza.

Since we were on a role of doing things differently Piper suggested to go to Tunnels tomorrow. We thought it was a great idea.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

Percy and I haven't talked since the date. That was on Saturday, it is now Wednesday. I guess we're avoiding each other. I've spent the last few days just hanging out with the girls and following whatever they suggest, which was fine with me. **(A/N: Haha, see what I did there?) **The past few days have mostly consisted on shopping. I suprsingly found a really cute bikini that had my favorite colors on them. Red and silver.

Now it was Thursday morning and Hazel was looking up good beaches to go to online.

"OOH! We should go to this one beach called Makua Beach." **(A/N: does any one get what I did there? *sigh* you probably didn't) **I shrugged as a way to say okay.

"Are you ok? You been kind of sad for the past couple days," Thalia said with a small sad frown.

"I'm fine! Let's go to this beach you're talking about!" She looked like she was about to say something but let the subject drop. I _was_ sad that Percy didn't kiss me, but it's okay. I was silently hoping he would come over and explain why he did that. But he never did. I tried to not let it get to me.

We arrived at so called Makua Beach and immediately went to the water. I spotted a few surfers in the distance but the sun made them look like black silhouettes. The water was nice but eventually laid my towel on the hot sand and read a book while sun bathing.

Hazel, who was laying next to me, suddenly started shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked her, a little annoyed, I was on chapter 48 of Allegiant and I seriously wanted to keep reading.

"Isn't that the guy you went to dinner with?" She pointed to a boys a figure in the distance. It was Percy.

I sighed. "Yes, I don't want him to notice me."

"Why? He's super hot," she started fanning her face with her hand. I rolled my eyes, but did deny it, and went back to my book.

"Annabeth?" said a boys voice. Percy.

"Oh. Hey," I gave him a small wave. He was just wearing his soaking wet board shorts. No shirt.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Let's walk," I said. My voice was surprisingly steady.

"I wanted to say I'm really sorry about that night," he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"I like you, Annabeth. I really do," my heart skipped a beat. _He likes me. _"But I was just in a relationship that lasted a long time and I don't know if I'm over her yet." _Oh._

"What happened?"

"Her name is Reyna, by the way. She had to move to San Francisco," he looked down at his feet. "I feel really bad just leading you on like that. But when we were about to kiss, I just..."

"It's okay, Percy. Really. I forgive you."

His face brightened, just a little. "Really? That's great. So what brings you here to Tunnels beach?"

"I thought it was called Makua?"

"It is, but all the locals call it Tunnels."

"Why?"

"Well because this beach is in the North Shore where the big waves are. The waves create tunnels. Like when it comes over you and your in this tunnel of a wave?" I nodded in understandment. "Hey, my friend Piper is having a party at her house on Sunday. You wanna come?"

"Another one?"

He laughed. God he's cute when he laughs. "Yeah... not like... as my date. But you know."

"Sure. I'd love to." Jason called Percy's name.

"Her house is just down the street from yours. I'll see you then!" He gave me a smile, then ran back to his friends.

The first thing that came to my mind was: _what am I going to wear?_

Ugh, I am becoming such a girly girl.

**What did you guys think? Sorry these last couple chapters have been kind of slow. It will get more interesting soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The part in chapter 7 when it said she did deny it, I meant for it to say she didn't deny it. Sorry for any confusion.**

**chapter 8**

**(Percy's pov)**

I was glad Annabeth and I had smoothed things over. I felt relieved. So I was finally able to be _fully _happy. The trio rode to their usual surfing spot, Hanalei.

So we went through our usual day of surfing when I decided to go back to shore to get something to drink. When I got to shore I saw a girl with long blackhair walking along the beach. She seemed to be looking for someone in the water...

"Reyna...?" I said loud enough for her to hear. She turned around in recognition. _It is her!_

"Percy!" she screamed and ran straight towards me. I dropped my surf board, not caring about it anymore, and let her into my arms. I grapped her by the waist and started spinning her around in joy. She squealed and wrapped her legs around my back. Then we kissed.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, her still wrapped around me. Not that I cared. She was wearing a purple tank top that hugged her body and jean shorts, hair spilling around her shoulders and back.

"I wanted to see you so badly! I missed you!"

"I missed you too! I can't believe you're really here!" I ran my hands through her hair to make sure I wasn't imagining her. I didn't care that I was still soaking wet. My Reyna was back. "Let's go to the pier."

She nodded an okay. I held my arm out to her, "my queen." I would call her that some times ever since I learned her name meant queen in Latin.

"Aww. I missed how sweet you are. And everything else too." She put her arm through mine and I led her to the pier.

"How long are you staying?" I wish she could stay her forever but I knew that wasn't the case. It would take a miracle.

"Just for a little. I leave on Tuesday," she said sadly. I looked down into the water.

"Ok, then we'll just have to make the best of it. How about I take you on a date tonight?"

"I would be delighted to," she said with a smile. Then she leaned in for a kiss.

I was leaning in too until someone yelled, "Get a room!"

I looked down to see a Piper and Jason with smug smiles on their faces, sitting on their surfboards in the water. "Reyna, you're back!" Piper yelled so we could hear.

"Amazing right?" I yelled back. Then finished what we never started. I heard Piper and Jason making comments but I couldn't make myself care. It was just me and her. I pulled away, "Let me go get ready then we can go on that date."

* * *

"So how is San Francisco?" I asked as we walked home. I laced my hand with hers.

"Eh, it's okay. Boring without you though." I smiled at this.

"Glad to hear." I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple lightly.

We decided to go watch Catching Fire for our date. When the movie started she laced her hand with mine and relaxed into my shoulder. Sometime during the movie Katniss, Peeta and Finnick were being attacked by these monkeys. Reyna hid her face in my shoulder at the sight. But I knew she wasn't really scared, she's the toughest girl I know. She was probably just looking for an excuse.

"That movie was great!" she said after it ended. I smiled when I remembered her snuggling up against me.

"So how about we go for some pizza now?" I love how we don't have to go to any fancy expensive restaurants to have fun. We know each other well enough to know we don't really like extravagant things. As long as we're together, that's what mattered. "I've missed you, Reyna."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you too! But I have to be honest, I can't stay here forever. I don't know how we'll make a relationship with the Pacific Ocean separating us work."

"Yeah. I know," I said glumly. I understand where she was coming from. I wish it wasn't true.

She lifted up my chin to make me look at her. "But hey. We still got till Tuesday. We can make it last." I looked up to her and smiled.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

I was happy Percy and I were okay now. But I was still sad that he hasn't talked to me after that. So on Thursday I decided to grab a book and head to the beach. Once I was settled in I noticed a girl with long black hair walking up and down the beach looking for someone in the water.

Then I saw him. He looked toward the girl and said, "Reyna?" She spun around and yelled his name. She rushed towards him and he spun her around. Then he kissed her.

Something inside me deflated. So this was Reyna. I guess she came back. When Percy told me about her I guess she was probably pretty. Now actually seeing her I saw she was gorgeous. I'll say it I was jealous. Percy was so defeated when he talked about her not being here. I can see why, she was definitely great enough to deserve someone as great as Percy.

He didn't even notice me.

As much as I was happy they were reunited, I couldn't help but wish it was me instead of her wrapped in his arms.

**AHHH Reyna's back from San Fran! There's some Reyna/Percy fluff for ya. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Please review and tell me what you guys thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much! The last chapter had the most reviews I've ever gotten! By the way, once break is over on Monday, updates probably won't come this fast as they have been. Guess what! I'm actually going to go to a party today!**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

After the two love-birds left I just continued to lie there.

A shadow appeared above me and I sat up to see who caused it. It was that Piper girl. "Hi! Annabeth right?"

"Uh yeah. Hi," I said surprised she was talking to me.

"I'm Piper McLean."

"McLean? As in Tristan McLean?" I asked shocked and wide-eyed.

"That's the one. So your new here?" I noticed how she quickly changed the subject. She must not like all the attention. Which seemed pretty impossible including the fact that her dad's a movie star and she's beautiful.

"Yeah. I moved for the summer from New York."

"That's cool. So your the girl Percy's been talking about."

I blushed. "Really? What does he say?" I asked my voice surprisingly even.

"Oh you know just-" but then that blonde guy, Jason, called her. _Dang it. _What was she going to say? "Sorry, I gotta go. Do you want to hang out sometime? With me and some of my friends?"

"Sure. I'd love to," I said smiling at her.

"How about tomorrow? We're all going out for pizza during lunch. I'll come pick you up at noon?" I nodded and told her see her later. I'm finally starting to make friends! This could be the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

The next day Hazel, Thalia and I were all in my room just talking. Hazel was looking through my closet, Thalia was hanging upside on my bed and I was slowly spinning in circles in my desk chair. I told them about what happened with Percy and Reyna earlier, of course they new I like him. They're my best friends.

"Annie, I'm sorry," Hazel said in her sweet comfort voice.

Of course Thalia was talking in her usual rude way, "See this is why guys are so annoying. They take you on dates and lead you on but when the girl of their dreams show up they drop everything and forget all about you."

I sighed. None of us were really experts when it came it guys. Except maybe Thalia who had a boyfriend for like two weeks back in freshman year. Other than that we were pretty much clueless.

The door bell rung and I looked at the clock realizing it was time for lunch. I said a quick goodbye to the girls and met Piper at the door.

"Hey, Annabeth! Ready?"

"Yeah. And thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. That's what friends are for!" I smiled, she was really sweet. She drove us to this pizza place where I met her friends.

"Guys! This is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Jason, Leo, Frank Nico and Rachel," she said pointing to each of them as she spoke. Leo had curly brown hair and brown eyes and wouldn't stop fidgeting. Frank was tall and chubby, he reminded me of a panda bear (don't tell anyone I said that). Nico looked seriously goth. He had black hair and eyes so dark brown they might as well be black, he was also wearing all black clothes. I had already kinda met Jason and Rachel.

I waved hello and said, "Hi." There was lots of introductions going on today, I noticed. Piper led the way inside the building where the waiter brought us to our table.

On our way to our table Leo, I think, said, "Where's Percy?"

"Probably off somewhere making out with Reyna," Jason said.

"Riigghhttt. I heard she came back. Good thing, too, I was getting tired of him moping around," Nico said rolling his eyes.

"He should be here. I invited them," Piper said with a pouty look. I just stayed quiet. So I would get to meet my competition. If you could even call it that.

Percy and Reyna arrived, holding hands, a few minutes later.

"Sorry were late. We got held up," they smiled at each other while the group started making gagging noises and pretended to stuff their fingers down their throats. He scanned the table and noticed me there. He looked taken back, but quickly hid it. "Annabeth! I didn't know you were coming." I shrugged shyly and averted my eyes to take a sip of my drink.

Now that we were all here the order was Rachel, Nico, Piper and me on one side of the table. And Frank, Jason, Reyna and Percy on the other in that order. I was glad Piper was sitting next to me. Anyone else would have felt awkward except maybe Rachel.

Percy had a grin on his face the whole time. I was glad he was happy. I learned Piper and I had a lot of things in common and surprisingly Reyna too. I learned Rachel was really sweet and talked a lot but didn't talk in Percy's direction much. I wonder what was happening there. Nico said very little. Frank was clumsy (he accidentally knocked his drink over. Which was funny to everyone). And Jason and Percy talked about surfing A LOT.

I had a great time. I really like these people. I now have some great new friends to talk to.

Once, when Reyna was in the bathroom, Piper asked Percy what was going on with Reyna. He shifted, looking a little uncomfortable, and said sadly, "Things are okay. We're glad to back together but she has leave on Tuesday. After that we're going to stop dating for sure."

Everyone got kind of quiet and Piper reached out and touched his hand. _He must _really _like her_, I thought. "No need to feel sorry guys. Seriously, I knew this was coming anyway." He gave them a reassuring smile and continued devouring his pizza.

* * *

Rachel and I were walking together towards Pipers car, she was going to drive her home. I found enough courage to talk to her. "I uh... noticed you were awkward around Percy. What's that about?"

"It's nothing really. We were dating for a while but were good now. Having Reyna there was just a little awkward," she shrugged. I was shocked and wanted to ask more questions but decided to drop it and continued to follow her to Pipers car in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I know I say this like every chapter but thank you guys so much! I didn't think I would get so many followers ad favorites! **

**(Percy's pov)**

Eating pizza with everyone was actually really fun. I got to catch up with everyone since school ended. I was a little shocked to see Annabeth AND Rachel there, considering our pasts but it turned out all right.

Now it's Sunday and me and Reyna have tried to spend every last second together until she leaves. When she left the first time she said there was a slight chance she would come back, so I had hope. However, when she leaves this time I know we wont see each other again.

Reyna and I walked next door to Piper's house to help her get ready for the party.

"Good you're here," she said right as we walked through the door. She stuffed a piece of paper at us as disappeared to the back yard without another word.

_Get the drinks from the fridge_

_Buy ice for the cooler_

_Find the cooler in the garage_

_Thanks! -Piper_

I sighed, "I guess we got chores to do." We decided to go into the garage to find the cooler first.

We were scanning our sorroundings for it when Reyna crashed her lips into mine. I was so surprised by the sudden force that I fell backwards, taking her with me. We laughed and I said panting, "what was that for?"

"Just trying to get enough of those lips while I can," she says after she stopped laughing. I got to my feet and picked her up bridal style before she could get up. She shrieked and yelled at me to put her down. Instead I started to spin around in circles we were both laughing so hard we didn't notice Piper standing in the doorway.

She cleared her throat and I put her down. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest but the party in starting in a hour!"

"Uhh... sorry Piper," Reyna said shyly. I love how she could be so fierce but gets embarrassed about stuff like this. Piper muttered something I couldn't hear and went back to her business.

"Hey there's the cooler!" I said joyfully, spotting it in the corner. We took it to the backyard then went to our local convenience store to buy two bags of ice. Reyna seemed to be having some trouble picking hers up.

"Let's me get that for you," I told her showing my best smile. I grabbed both bags of ice and carried it to the cash register.

"Showoff," she told me, "it's sweet but your still being a showoff." I smirked at her.

Later, still to early for the party to start, Reyna was in the bathroom applying her make up (which I personally don't think she needs) when Piper and Jason told me to come with them to the back yard.

"What's up guys?" They looked nervous. I started to panic a little. "What? What is it?"

"Umm... I don't know how to say this really..." Jason started.

"We're dating," Piper blurted out.

It felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head! Piper!? And Jason?! I didn't say anything for a moment and they started to look even more worried. "You two?" They nodded. "Are going out?" They nodded again.

I let out a breath once it settled in. "That's great!" Their eyes brightened and started to sparkle.

"Really? You think so?" Piper said hopefully.

"Yeah of course it is! My two best friends! When did this start?"

"Well since you've taken so much time lately drooling over Reyna, we got to know each other in a more... romantical way," Jason said as if he didn't know how to put it. "You're the first person we wanted to tell. We wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it!" I pulled them into a group hug, which seemed kind of cheesy but it felt right.

"Let me just say you better not start treating me as some third wheel," I said in false anger.

"You got it dude. Thanks for being so awesome about this," Piper said and kissed me on the cheek.

I laughed, "Shouldn't you be saving that for your _boyfriend._"

Jason pouted. "Yeah! Shouldn't you."

"Sorry sweetie," she said. Piper leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Better?" He nodded speechless.

"Ugh. Do that somewhere else. This is so weird, I would've never thought you two would go out." They shrugged in unison. The doorbell rung, time to start this party.

* * *

I opened the front door to find Rachel, the Stolls and a few other people from school. I let them in and left the door open for people to come in.

Twenty minutes later everyone we invited had arrived and the music was blasting loud. Piper, Jason, Reyna and I were in the backyard shooting hoops. My favorite part was when I got to wrap my arms around her and help her shoot the ball.

When Piper had the ball Jason told her with a wink, "I think I should help you."

"Nah. I'm good," she said back. She stepped on the three-point line and made the basket.

"Wow. My girlfriend is awesome." We all laughed just like we had been all day. I stood behind Reyna so our bodies were touching and snaked my arms around hers to help her when I noticed Annabeth standing by the door watching us. She averted her eyes quickly and I immediately felt bad. I tried not to show it and continued the task at hand.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

_He noticed me! _Does that mean anything? Probably not considering the fact that he had his arms wrapped around his _girlfriend. _No use trying to figure out how the teenage brain of Percy Jackson works, I figured. Hazel and Thalia started to talk to Nico so I found my way to where Leo was lighting the torches on fire with a lighter.

"Hey Annabeth!" He looked towards me but didn't realize he was putting his hair right by the fire. Which caught on fire.

"_Leo_! Your hair is on fire!" I yelled. He looked up, yelled, and ran to jump into the pool. I stared cracking up so did everyone else in the backyard.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Come one I'll help you dry off." I reached out to grab his hand, which he took and pulled me into the water. I spit water out of my mouth. "Leo! You're so messed up!"

Someone then yelled, "CANNON BALL" and jumped into the pool also. Followed by everyone else in the backyard. I laughed until my stomach hurt.

I turned around to find Percy inches away laughing his head off. "Oh, hey. Annabeth," he said between breaths. I looked around to see about random twenty teenagers stuffed into on pool.

"Um hi." I heard Leo call my name from behind me. Thank god, I don't think I would be able to stand this awkwardness. "I'll, uh, see you around."

Why does he have to be so darn cute?

**YAY! Jasper is now in action! Percabeth will come soon ;) please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took a few days for me to update. Now that schools back I've been busy. But here's chapter 11, I hope you like it ;)**

**chapter 11**

**(Annbeth's pov)**

I was sitting on the front porch of my house, enjoying the sunlight and trying not to cry from the ending of Allegiant, when I noticed a figure walking along the other side of the street. Their pace was slow and he/she had their face pointed to the ground. Percy.

"Percy!" I called. He looked up and saw me.

He gave a small smile and waved. Wait. It's Tuesday. Today is the day Reyna was leaving. She had probably already left. He kept walking. "Hey! Wait up!"

So he waited and I ran down the steps to catch up with him. "Wanna go down to the beach?"

He looked hesitant. "Erm... **(A/N: I love when authors say 'erm' I always laugh) **I don't think so..."

"Oh come on!" I said. Then made my voice softer and more caring, "look I know Reyna just left. But your not alone here. There's no use moping around forever."

Percy gave me a small smile, barely anything. Good. This was good. And nodded. "Want to take the skateboards?"

Now it was my turn to look hesitant. "I dunno. I've never tried it before..." I rubbed my arms, feeling embarrassed.

He laughed. It was the kind of laugh that just melted my insides. "I'll teach you! It's easy."

"Okay. Let me go change. I'll be back." I turned around and noticed he just sat down to wait for me. "Shouldn't you go change too?"

He plucked at his shorts. "I never go anywhere without em' during. Especially during the summer!" I laughed and ran to go change.

By the time I got out in my bathing suit, Percy was waiting for me with two skateboards in front of him. I gingerly stepped onto one. "I don't know about this..."

"The beach is only a block away. You can do it," he said and gave me a wink. _Now or never. _I kicked my foot against the ground and sped away.

Percy came up next to me shortly. "Are you sure you've never done this?"

I laughed and found myself at the beach. Bathroom to my right, pier to my left, beautiful water in front of me. I hope Reyna has left Percy mind. I think he has because he smiled and pulled me to the pier.

"Watch this!" he yelled and did a back flip into the water. _Woah_, I thought. I didn't know anyone that could do that. Percy voice brought me out of my daze, "are you jumping or what?"

I didn't answer just did a simple pencil jump into the water below. I came up to see Percy laughing, I joined along with him. We frolicked in the water for a while, forgetting about all our problems, just enjoying each others company. And I sure was enjoying it.

"The sun about to go down," Percy pointed at the sun about to set over the water. "Want to go dry off and sit in the sand?"

I told him sure. So we laid our towels out and sat, waiting for nightfall to come. I looked over to see Percy with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. Which, may I say, splashed me a little, but decided to leave it alone. Then I remembered, "Is it Reyna?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry about her just coming out of no where. I was having such a great time forgetting all about her with a beautiful girl right in front of me. Then she was just... here. And I forgot about everything. I've missed her for so long. I... I don't deserve for you to be in my life."

I quickly shook my head. "Percy I understand. I would be sad too."

"But I was hoping we would work out. Then she showed up out of the blue and I totally left you... and... and..."

_He wanted us to work out! _Did he really think he didn't deserve me? Before I realized what I was doing I leaned forward and gave him a slow peck on the lips. _Did I seriously just do that? _I thought. _He probably thinks I'm a freak now._

"I... uhh... I'm sorry... I," my face felt as red as a tomato. He just sat there for a second with a shocked face. _Great, he hates me. _Then he smiled. A felt something spark inside me.

"That was a good way of telling me to shut up," he said some what breathless. Then he leaned forward and our lips met. His lips were soft and tasted like salt. I smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. He put his hands around my waist and I realized I was just wearing a bikini. I didn't care, I ran my hand over his bare shoulders and around his neck. The kiss was soft and gentle. Exactly how I imagined it.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. The sun was now set and darkness was around us.

"We better get back now," I said breathless. We gathered our things and decided to walk instead of riding the skateboards. I noticed as he reached over and laced his fingers with mine. I smiled from ear to ear in the darkness.

I love this island. There weren't really any street lights so the only thing illuminating our way were the stars. It was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We were both comfortable with each other now.

We reached my house. Neither of us wanted to ruin the silence. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," I whispered. I turned around from him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled into another kiss. It was short but sweet.

"Night," he whispered back and disappeared into the dark night.

**(Percy's pov)**

Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. I smiled like it was the last time I would.

After I was changed I walked over to Piper's house, with a skip in my step. I'm sure they were there. Pipers dad was still out of town so I'm sure Jason is staying with her. I'm not sure there parents would let them sleep over any more considering that their dating now.

I decided to knock instead of barging in. I did NOT want to catch them in the middle of some make out session. Jason opened the door. He looked confused for a second that I didn't just come in.

"Dude. I. Have. Big. News." He gestured for me to come inside. Piper was on the couch watching some movie.

"Oh. Hey Perce!"

"Guess what!" I asked with a stupid grin. But before they could respond I blurted, "Annabeth and I kissed."

Jason grinned and said, "nice."

While Piper squealed and jumped up and down on the couch. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU KISSED!" She tackled me into a hug. "This is sooo exciting! Are you going out now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow. Are you guys going to tell your parents that your dating? I don't think they'll let you sleep over each other houses if they knew," I said with raised eyebrows and a grin.

"We will. We just don't know when."

I nod. "Well I'll leave so you two can get back to business," I winked. Piper blushed and looked down. I walked out the door and realized they didn't try to stop me from going. Interesting.

I chuckled to myself. Those two actually do make a really cute couple, I just never realized it.

"Mom?" I called when I walked in the door.

"In the kitchen!" she called back.

I took in a whif of air as I stepped in the kitchen. "Mmm. What's that smell-" I realized my mom wasn't alone in the kitchen. There was a man maybe late thirties wearing dinner attire.

"Percy, this is Paul."

"Oh hi," he stepped forward and put his hand out, I took it.

"We we're just about to have dinner. Are you hungry?"

_They must be on a date! _I shook my head. "No. I'm okay. I'll just go to my room."

She seemed a little relieved. I didn't want to spoil their _date_. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. No way could I fall asleep. I felt like my body was about to explode from excitement. I'm not even tired. I've never been more awake.

**Any one know what that last sentence is from? Tell me what you guys thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes that last sentence in my last chapter was from City of Bones! ****Does anyone else listen to music while they're writing? Just me? Okay. Thanks to everyone that follows/favorites me or my story! **

**chapter 12**

**(Percy's pov)**

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face. I must've fallen asleep. I quickly pulled on some board shorts and a shirt, brushed my teeth and ran for the door. Before grabbing something that I had prepared the night before.

I passed my mom in the kitchen, "Percy! I'm making breakfast!"

"Sorry, mom! I gotta go!" I walked across the street and knocked on Annabeth's door.

She came out about a minute later. "Percy?" she said kind of groggily. "You do know its seven in the morning, right?"

"Sorry. I just really wanted to see you," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I was thinking we could go for a breakfast picnic on the beach," I said pointing to the basket at my feet.

She smiled even wider. "Sure! Let me get ready. I'll meet you there."

Once at the beach I pulled out bacon, blue muffins and orange juice. Annabeth followed soon after.

"Why are they blue?" was the first thing that she said.

"It started out as a joke. My old step dad used to say that food couldn't be blue. My mom wanted to prove that little miracles like blue food can happen. Now she makes blue food all the time."

"That's sweet."

"Mhmm..." is what I say since I had a mouth full of muffin. I swallowed my food so I could speak, "so tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... what's your favorite color?"

"Silver," she said without hesitation. "What's yours?"

"Blue."

"Noooo," she said pretending to be shocked.

"So why is silver your favorite color?"

"It was my mom's favorite color," she looked down. I wonder why her mother makes her sad.

"Hey, I just noticed that I've never seen your mom before..."

"She... she died when I was eight..." her eyes started to glaze.

"Annabeth... I'm-"

She cut me off, "No. It's okay."

"Okay. Well maybe this will cheer you up." I touched my lips to hers before she could respond. There were small butterfly kisses. Each getting more hungry.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Annabeth pulled back and turned a deep shade of red. I already knew who it was and couldn't care less that they were here.

Without looking a said, "can we help you, Piper?"

"Oh don't mind us. We're just about to go surfing."

Piper and Jason walked past us and I rolled my eyes while Annabeth looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Why don't we ditch and get some shaved ice."

"Sounds yummy. I've never had it before."

I stared at her like she grew another head. "WHAT? Let's go then." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my car.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

Percy was being the sweetest guy I've ever met. He made us a picnic breakfast! He held my hand until we arrived at some shaved ice place.

"What flavor do you usually get?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"Rainbow!"

I laughed and ordered cherry and apple. I started to pull my wallet out of my purse but Percy stopped me and smiled. "Don't worry, I got it."

I blushed at how gentleman-like he was being. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. It was a little girl, maybe eight. She whispered to me, "Is that your boyfriend?"

I smiled at her, "yes. Yes he is."

"Oh... lucky," she pouted a little bit. I gave a small laugh and she walked back towards her family. _Did I just call him my boyfriend? _Percy came over to where I was standing and gave me my order. I told him thanks and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I scooped some flavored ice and stuffed it into my mouth. "Mmmm," I said in delight. It was delicious, it just melted perfectly in my mouth.

Percy smirked at me. "I knew you'd like it." We were silent for a few moments, enjoying our shaved ice, until Percy asked, "may I ask how your mom died?"

I looked down. I remember that day perfectly.

_flashback_

_"I hope you had a great birthday party dear," my mom told me._

_"I did mommy! It was so much fun!" a eight year old Annabeth said._

_"I'm glad. Alright you go home with your dad and I'll take the other car."_

_She started to walk away but the little Annabeth ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "I love you so much! Thanks for the great party."_

_She smiled down at me. "I love you too."_

_My dad grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other car. _

_It was an hour later and my mom still hasn't gotten back yet. My dad and I were sitting in the kitchen eating some left over cake when the phone rang._

_My dad put it on speaker so both of us could hear._

_"Hello?" my dad said._

_"Is this the Chase residence?"_

_"Yes? Who is this?"_

_"Your wife was in a car accident on her way home. She died right away. I'm so sorry sir there was nothing we could do."_

"She died in a car accident," I told Percy. He simply nodded. I remember when they said my mother had died, I didn't believe it. I expected her to come through the doors and say she was fine, that everything was okay. But she never did.

I reminded myself that I wasn't alone. I have Percy and he had to go through his dad dying too. I leaned my head on his shoulder and continued to eat my now melted shaved ice.

**Sorry for the long wait! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**(Percy's pov)**

_One and a half weeks later_

"So Annabeth..." we were lounging on the side of the pier, our feet dangling over ledge. This became favorite place to just sit and talk.

"So Percy..." she said mimicking my tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Every year we all go to this beach house for the Fourth of July. Courtesy of Piper's dad. It's really cool. Its right by the beach, the house is huge and they even have horses there! I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Of course!" she kissed me on the cheek. "When is it?"

"Well the fourth is in four days, but we sleep over the night before so three days."

"Oooh, I cant wait! Who's coming?"

"You know the usual. Me, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico and Rachel. You can bring Hazel and Thalia too, if you want."

Her eyes lit up. My friends and I have gotten to know Hazel and Thalia pretty well so of course we would invite them.

"I'm sure they'd want to come. And you didn't hear this from me but I think Hazel and Frank like each other," Annabeth whispered followed by a wink.

I laughed and stood up so we could get back. I was about to start walking when Annabeth pushed me into the water.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled making sure my annoyance was clear. She just pushed me over the edge! No warning!

"Sorry, sweetie. I saw the opportunity and I took it."

"You are going to pay for that! I could've hit my head and died!"

"Yeah well you didn't." Then she started cracking up. When she closed her eyes (while still laughing), I climbed the ladder. I could always move very swiftly through water and fast too. I picked her up bridal style and threw her over.

She came up spitting out water. "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Hey at least you were wearing a swim suit. Now we're even." I jumped in, thankfully without anyone pushing me. "Now that were both in the water... want me to teach you how to surf?"

"I don't think so," she said in a sassy voice.

"Oh come on! It super fun! For me?" I whined, giving her a pouty look that no one can resist.

She sighed. "Fine, but you have to kiss me first."

I smiled. It was really a win-win situation here. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I leaned closer to deepen it but she smiled against my lips and pulled away just a little._ I see how she wants to play it. _I pulled away completely and started to swim back to shore to get my surfboard. Leaving Annabeth dazed and confused.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

_He just swam away! Jerk. _I gathered my senses and followed him to shore.

"Alright. Lucky for you I brought my long board today." I must of looked confused because he said, "it's easier to surf with."

We walked out into the water until we were chest deep and waves were coming every few seconds. Fortunately the waves were small, perfect for a newbie.

Percy showed me the basics. I laid on my stomach, feeling a little nervous. Percy held onto the side of the surfboard to keep me from going anywhere.

I turned and found a wave about to form behind us. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, now for the first time just stay on your stomach. And make sure you're not too far back or too far forward!"

I re-positioned myself the best I could and waited. I felt the water wash over my feet and Percy gave the surfboard a shove. It was exhilarating, the wind and water in your face while speeding towards shore. I actually doing it! I got-

a mouth full of water. Suddenly I felt the surfboard give away and I tumbled into the water. I came up for air, only to get pummeled by another wave. I closed my eyes underwater to hear the giant pounding noise go over my head. **The w**ave had crashed over. I came up gasping for air and coughing.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Percy called from about 10 feet away.

"Yes! Glad you care!" I said sarcastically. Wouldn't a good boyfriend come to check on me not from 10 feet away?

Then Percy was right in front of my face. I gasped. _How did he move so fast?_ He grabbed me by the wrists."Hey. I do care," he said sternly. "I know getting knocked over by a little wave isn't bad. Happens to me all the time."

"I could've hit my head and died!" I said dramatically, copying what he said earlier.

"Yeah well you didn't," he rolled his eyes, copying what I said. "Alrighty! Let's try that again!"

This time I scooted farther back to avoid nose- diving into the water again. This time I did it!

"Let's try standing up now!" I said and grinned excitedly.

"Go ahead but be careful!"

_Yeah, yeah. _I thought. Percy pushed me off with the wave. The board started tilting with the wave under me so I leaned until I was balanced. As quick as I could, I pushed myself up with my hand into a squatting position then to a standing position. I rode along with the wave.

This is so much fun! I know why Percy likes it so much now! But, of course, the board tipped over and I fell in. The wave was twirling me around in a human whirlpool. I came up for air only to have another wave crash over me._ Percy said it's no big deal. _I came up once again with my eyes still closed I opened my mouth to cough when a third wave filled my mouth and pushed me down.

_Okay! Time to freak out now! _The rope attached to my ankle to connect me to the board started wrapping around my feet. I desperately needed air. I tried to suck in a breath only to get water in my lungs. I groped the water for something to hold onto and found the longboard. I guess another wave came because something shoved the tip of the board towards my face.

I heard someone call out something. Maybe they were calling my name? Too late, the point of the board smashed into my face and darkness took over.

**Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**So when everyone is at the beach house should they play truth or dare? I don't know if they should because all lot of people have them play that in their stories and I don't want to be exactly like that. What do you guys think I should do? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

I told my eyes to open, but they wouldn't budge. Then someone was crushing me. I started to panic, my eyes still closed, at the arms restricting me.

Then I heard a voice. "Percy?" I croaked. I opened my eyes to see Percy holding one hand, my dad holding the other.

"Annabeth! Thank god! We were so worried!" He crushed me into another hug.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked, clearly worried.

"I feel fine. Great actually." They looked relieved. "So what happened exactly? The last thing I remember was asking to try to surf standing up."

"Well... you did stand up at first. Then you fell in and the board hit you in the forehead. Eight stitches."

My eyes widened. _Stiches?! Eight?! _"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 9 hours? Maybe," Percy shrugged. I turned to see my dad with a seriously worried face.

"Hey Percy? Can I talk to my dad for a minute?" I said in a small voice.

"Of course. I'll tell everyone you woke up," he said and kissed my cheek before going out the door. I blushed. _Wait. _Everyone else is here too?

Once he left my dad started crying. "Annabeth. I was so afraid. I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you too. I couldn't," he whispered.

The tears started falling out of my eyes too. I knew who he was talking about. "You'll never lose me dad."

"It's just... ever since your mom died- which was like wow 9 years ago- we've been struggling. I finally made a move towards the future. Then this happens. And if I lost you-" he didn't finish.

We were both silent for a few minutes Until I asked, "so when do I get to go home?"

At that precise moment, a nurse walked in. "You can leave now actually."

Grateful that I get to leave this place, I stood up. I immediately felt nausea wash over and I stumbled. The nurse helped me stand and started going on abut what I should and shouldn't do while in my condition. I hope my dad was listening because I wasn't.

We found our way to the lobby to see everyone waiting for me. Piper, Hazel and Thalia pulled me into a hug.

"We were so worried! Percy told us what happened. Are you okay?" I was doused with questions.

"I'm okay guys. Seriously." I excused myself to the bathroom and saw why everyone was so freaked out. The stitches above my eyes looks gross. You could see the string and little dried blood. Plus, my forehead was a slight purplish-blue color. It was not a pretty sight.

I winced as I tried to poke at it. I successfully was able to clean it up a little using a wet napkin. Once back outside I found everyone getting ready to leave.

"Ready to go home?" my dad asks me.

"Yeah. We better go! I gotta start packing for this weekend," Leo says excitedly. **(A/N lets say the fourth is on a Saturday that year)**

"Oh yeah! Dad I wanted to ask you if the girls and I could go to this beach house this weekend for the fourth?" I asked hopefully.

He looked skeptical. "I don't think so Annabeth. You should stay home and rest."

"What! Please? I feel fine. It's not until another two days!" I pouted.

He seemed to be pondering it... "Fine. BUT you have to check in every few hours," he agreed with a slight smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I crushed him into a hug, which made him chuckle.

* * *

_Friday_

We all piled into a limo that Piper rented. No one said much during the ride, except to say how excited they were. My back pack was sitting at my feet. Stuffed with bikinis, shorts and tank tops for the hot weather. The weather here was sure different from New York.

Leo, who was sitting on my right, let me peer into his bag. My eyes widened. "Fireworks!" I whispered/hissed.

"Shhhh!" he said and zippered his bag closed. _Well this is going to be a fun weekend. _

**I'm sorry for the long wait and the super short chapter. I have this presentation to do and a bunch of other school stuff, but I'll post the next chapter this weekend and it'll be long. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh, sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday but I got really busy. So here you go.**

**Chapter 15**

**(Percy's pov)**

I climbed out of the limo and raced to the house. Last year I got one of the smallest rooms. That's not going to happen this time. I knew exactly where I needed to go, to find such place.

_The master bedroom. _I threw my backpack on the bed in triumph. The room had a queen sized bed, its own bathroom, and a window overlooking the water.

Jason ran into the room. "Sorry! Too late!" I grinned. I heard him cursing under his breath. The others appeared in the doorway and erupted into lots of "NO FAIR!"s and "COME ON!"s.

Piper came over to sit next to me on the bed. "You know you wanna let me share this room with you," she said. Our sibling- like bond would say it was okay, but neither Jason or Annabeth seemed to excited about the idea.

"I don't think so, Beauty Queeeenn," I said. At that, the others ran to find their rooms.

I chuckled as Annabeth came to sit net to me. I wasn't sure how to put this without making it sound weird. "Uh... If you want, you could stay in here with me."

She looked taken aback for a second. "Sure. I wouldn't want this bed to go to waste." She seemed to have caught what it sounded like. "I... uh... I mean-"

We were saved by Hazel coming to the door. "Were about to go to the beach. You coming?"

"Well be right there," I answered.

* * *

After the beach Piper said we should play truth or dare. Most of the group erupted into groans.

"OH come on! It'll be fun! I even have some rules to spice it up a bit," Piper said.

"Fine."

"Okay. I decided no kissy stuff. I mean daring each other to kiss people is _so _cliché. So none of that," Piper started, while everyone was finding their seat in a circle around the bon fire we made. "But if you don't want to do the truth or dare, you have to take off an article of clothing."

There were many nods. Hazel gasped at the last part. I have come to know that she is very modest, like she was from the 40's or something. I looked down and realized I was only wearing a shirt and board shorts. Nothing under my shorts.

"I'll go first," said Piper. She scanned the crowd. "Perce, truth or dare."

I remembered our past truth or dare games. Whenever someone said truth to Piper she ended up making them reveal something really private or funny. I knew she sucked at picking dares. "Dare."

"Dang I suck at these. Umm... I dare you to... sit on Franks lap until its your turn again." Everyone giggled. I sighed and looked over at Frank. He looked mortified.

"Really? that's the best you cold think of?" She shrugged so I sat on Frank's lap. "Sorry about this man. Leo truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said after some hesitation.

"Who do you think is the most prettiest girl here?"

His cheeks flushed with red. "Hazel..." _a__wwww, _I thought. Hazel blushed and Frank shot daggers at him. I raised my eyebrows, I wonder what's going on there? **(A/N: don't get mad at me! *insert finger snap here* Before Calypso came along I shipped Lazel so deal with it!)**

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered quickly. That didn't surprise me, she seemed like a truth kind of girl.

"Do you love Percy?" My eyes widened at the question at hand. What is she going to say?

"Yes," the girls erupted into grins. I didn't know what to say.

***small break, sorry I suck at thinking of truth or dare's***

After my next turn passed, I went to sit by Annabeth. Most of the girls were only in their bikinis. Except Piper and Thalia, they still had all their clothes. While every guy was without a shirt. We didn't dare decline another truth or dare. Annabeth was avoiding my eyes. "Hey wanna skip this and go to the stables?"

She nodded and we excused ourselves. The stables were dark and quiet under the moonlight.

"This is what I love most about Kauai," I started. "Its so quiet and peaceful."

Annabeth nodded, but didn't say anything. "Hey are you okay?" I sat us down in one of the empty stalls.

"I understand if you don't want to say it back," her eyes turned glossy.

"Annabeth. It's not that, I just wanted to say it in private. Without everyone listening." A hopeful gleam came into her gray eyes. "I love you."

She gave a mixture of a laugh and a sob. "I love you too."

Then we kissed. It was gentle at first, but every second brought more hunger. I grabbed onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. _We finally said it. _Those three little words have so much power. Did I regret saying it? No. I love Annabeth and I would give my life to protect her.

The rest of the night consisted of kisses and small talk. We talked about our family, past, and friends. We snuggled into each other, mostly just for comfort. I laid on my back using a pile of hay as a pillow while Annabeth laid her head on my chest. Sometime during our conversation I had taken off shirt, since it was hot. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Oh you guys are in so much trouble!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Frank was standing in front of us with a worried expression.

Annabeth turned as red as a strawberry at the situation. "Frank! We were just talking and we fell asleep that's all."

I smirked. "And kissed a little."

Annabeth glared at me. "Not helping!"

"Just tell everyone what you did- or didn't do." He ran off. Once back in the kitchen where everyone was waiting, Piper and Jason looked relieved. Hazel kept fanning her face like she was from the 40's and Leo couldn't stop muttering "classic, classic."

"All right now that we're all here," she gave us a pointed look. "What should we do today?"

"Beach!" Hazel suggested. They newbies can't get enough of the beach.

***break***

Everyone was once again sitting around the bon fire outside the house. The sun had set. Leaving the fire to light up the night.

I was holding Annabeths hand, snuggling into her when Leo said, "HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!"

I saw he had moved towards the beach. Annabeth muttered, "oh no" while I said, "what now?"

Then the dark blue sky erupted into burst of red and blue.

"FIREWORKS?!" Rachel yelled. "YOU COULD BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!" And Nico, being the closest to Leo, slapped him across the head.

"Come on! This is great!" Everyone laughed. It felt great. Being together like this. It felt like we were one big happy family.

**The end seemed a little cheesy. OH WHALE! *insert finger snap here***


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really happy with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

_July 12_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!"

I groaned before opening my eyes. Hazel and Thalia were leaning over me, grinning.

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

Thalia didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable on my bed. "So what are we doing for your birthday?"

"I don't know about _we_, but _I _am going out with Percy. He's picking me up at one and we're going to dinner later."

"Awww. That's sweet. Where's he taking you?" Hazel asked.

A sigh escapes my mouth. "I dunno. He wouldn't tell me."

"Surprises are so cute!" Hazel said. "Ugh, I'm being such a girly girl right now aren't I?"

Thalia was repeatedly throwing some nail polish, from my desk, and catching it. "Yes. Yes you are, but that's just who you are Hazel. And it makes me sick."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the nail polish out if the air. "Hey Sweetie!" I turned my head at the new voice. My dad stood at the door with a tray of food in his hands.

"Is that a birthday breakfast I see?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about? It's just another Friday," I frowned. "Just kidding. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks guys! But I must be getting ready now, big day ahead!" I shove everyone out the door despite their protests, so I could eat my breakfast in peace. I only had two and a half hours to get ready. And that's barely enough time. Why does being a girl take so much time?

I had to curl my hair (perfect, spaced and curled-the-same-way curls do not come naturally) which took about forty minutes. Do my makeup; that took about thirty. And of course, get changed. Which will probably take an hour. I already had an idea of my outfit, but of course being a girl meant that outfit will change numerous times. Every single outfit doesn't look right until you finally pick that one outfit that you were debating this whole time. Then you say "what the heck? It might looks cute with these shoes" and turns out you're right! **(A/N: true story)**

So, to conclude, being a girl takes a lot of work.

I finally decided on some black leggings, a black skirt that went down to my knees, flats (I didn't want to be taller than him, that would be awkward) and a tucked-in V-neck plain red shirt.

_ding dong! One o'clock already? _I raced down the stairs, grabbed my purse and threw open the door. You know, before carefully smoothing down my skirt and making sure my shirt was tucked-in all the way.

Both our mouths dropped simultaneously. Percy looked absolutely, positively, without-a-doubt stunning.

"You look great," we both said at the same time. Realizing what we had done, we both laughed. He held out his arm for me. "Ready for a day of wonders Miss Chase?"

I giggled and mocked his southern accent. "Why, yes Mr. Jackson. What does this 'day of wonders' have in store for us today?"

"Well Miss Chase," he started, still keeping up the accent. "I was thinking some shaved ice at first. Even though we are fairly over dressed, who cares? Then was some walking in Hanapepe. **(A/N: and that's pronounced hana-pay-pay btw) **Then dinner."

"Sounds like a marvelous day, darling."

* * *

"So tell me," Percy said between bites of his shaved ice. "What is the story of how you three met?"

Three meaning Hazel, Thalia and I. "Well I met Thalia first, it's a funny story actually. Back in seventh grade I was a cheerleader. Yes, I was a cheerleader. One day we were doing stunts and Thalia was passing by. Making fun of us at the same time, she hated anything to do with cheerleaders. I did a back tuck and slipped on the grass. Causing me to fall on her."

Percy laughed. I playfully slapped his arm. "Yeah I guess it's pretty funny. We've been friends ever since. Then we became the three musketeers in ninth grade, when Hazel moved from New Orleans. Her locker was next to mine."

***break***

"What about you guys?" I asked while roaming the streets of Hanapepe, a small artist town. Percy and I had our hand laced together.

"Who?" I love Percy, but he can be so clueless sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "You know: you, Piper and Jason."

"Oh, that. I don't remember the story, but I know we became best friends in first grade."

"Wow. Great story Per-CYYYY!" My voice turned into a squeak as Percy suddenly pulled me across the street.

He pulled me to this bridge. "This is the Swinging Bridge," he gestured to this skinny wooden bridge under us. His eyes widened and brightened. I don't get why he was so excited about it. I started rocking the bridge back and forth. HIs expression turned serious. "Woah. Woah. Woah. What are you doing?"

"I'm swinging."

"You shouldn't swing on this. It's like a hundred years old and it's wooden." But he didn't look that interested in the conversation. He started staring off into the distance.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mmmm? Oh sorry."

He still seemed distant. "Hey! Seriously. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he tried chuckling it off. "It's just that... I had my first kiss here."

I was _not _expecting that. "Oh."

After a few moments of silence Percy spoke up. "I want to give you something."

"Aww, you don't have to-" but he had already pulled out a small red box. He handed it to me, which I slowly opened. Inside was a necklace. On a silver chain was a silver owl with diamonds for eyes. My eyes filled up. "Percy! It's beautiful!"

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! I don't know what to say."

So I kissed him instead.

* * *

"Can I get you any dessert?" the waiter asked.

I look towards Percy. "I'm stuffed. But even though we can barely eat anything else we have to have dessert."

I smirked. "Yes, I agree."

"A slice of chocolate cake please."

Once the waiter was gone, I really wanted to ask about this. "So... who was your first kiss?"

He looked up from the scraps of his dinner in surprise. "Oh... umm..."

"It's okay you can tell me Seaweed Brain." I took a sip of water.

"It was Piper." Yup. Spit take. Good thing I put my hand over my mouth before the water could go anywhere. _Piper? Our Piper? Piper McLean?_ I wanted to ask. I never saw them as anything more than best-friends-forever!"But that was a long time ago. What about you?"

"That would have to be my summer-of-eight-grade-crush, Luke Castellan." _But, of course, that name means nothing to you because you have no idea who I'm talking about. _Percy started choking. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine. _Luke _was your first kiss?"

"Wait you know him?"

"Yeah! We went to elementary school together and part of middle school," then he muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I was saying that he's a jerk. You should never trust that guy." I'm starting to get annoyed. Luke was really sweet and caring. Which is exactly why I liked him.

"Excuse me? He's actually very sweet." I don't see why he's getting so worked up about this. Something must've happened between them two. "Did he do something to you?"

"It's nothing. Let it go," he snapped.

"No I'm not going to let it go. What if it's something you did to him? How do I know your not the bad guy?"

"Because I'm not. I swore I would never tell."

"Not even the person you love!" He flinched. He looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't say anything.

He didn't all the way home.

**So, small cliffhanger. I thought a fight was well needed. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy is too sassy for you \(*-*)z (sorry I had to XD)**

**Thank you for 10.4k views guys! I never thought I would get so far! And I wanted to update yesterday but it wouldn't let me. **

**Chapter 17**

**(Percy's pov)**

We we're silent the whole ride home. I felt bad, it's her birthday and I'm acting like a jerk. But when she brought up Luke, memories of what that jerk did came rushing back. I pulled into Annabeth's drive way.

We both sat there for a few moments in silence. I wanted to say something, but what would I say? _I'm sorry the first boy you kissed happens to be one of my worse enemies. Oh and happy birthday! _Yeah... I don't think so.

She started to unbuckle her seat beat in a mad manner when I put my hand on her wrist to stop her. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm being such a jerk right now."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah you are. Why is this such a big deal?"

I sighed. "Well... it's something he did..."

"Well I have time," she said actually a little impatiently.

"Okay," I put the car in park and turned the key. "When we we're kids, Luke was always a jerk. Like, in first grade he used to make kids eat dirt. Then in forth grade he broke Jason's arm."

_flashback_

_It was recess and Piper, Jason and I were playing on the play structure. That's when Luke showed up._

_"Hey Grace," Luke said. I never understood why people use last names when they're trying to be serious and cool. "I bet you can't jump off the play structure and land on two feet."_

_Jason always had a talent of jumping, the air just seemed to like him. So he said, "You're on."_

_So he stood at the edge of one of the openings. The metal net that's used to climb to the top was under him but he was going down. Without a net. It was about a eight feet drop. Jason bent his legs to jump, but at the last moment Luke pushed him. I would've missed it if I wasn't watching him so closely._

_I hear a _thump _and knew it was Jason. _

_"Jason!" Piper yelled and raced to his side._

_I turned to Luke, who had a smirk on his face. "What the heck was that for?" _

_"What are you talking about?" I pushed him back a step._

_"You know what I'm- you know what whatever. You are the most immature person I've ever met, you bully. I'm going to help Jason."_

_Jason ended up going to the hospital to find he had a broken arm. Only we knew it was Luke, but we didn't tattle._

_end flashback_

I explained to Annabeth what happened, she seemed shocked. "Percy, I had no idea."

"It's okay. Anyway, after I made those comments about him something changed. After, he tried to be more... nice. He didn't try to push people off of play structures or say mean things to them. I think me standing up to him made him realize what a bad person he was.

"So in middle school, Piper, being the nice person she is, began to trust him again. We definitely saw the change in him, but Jason and I were still nervous about trusting him."

_flashback_

_"I dunno, Piper. I still don't think he's trustworthy," Jason said. Us three were sitting at lunch and Piper told us she invited Luke to sit with us._

_Piper rolled her eyes. "He's changed. He's really nice now. It was probably just a phase."_

_"I'm with Jason on this one. I mean, come on, he broke his arm!" I whisper/yelled._

_"Whatever. He's sitting here today," she spotted Luke across the black top and waved him over. "Be nice," she hissed._

_"No promises," I muttered. Little did I know, Piper was developing a small crush on Luke Castellan._

_end flashback_

"Turns out Piper was starting to like Luke. They were spending a lot of time together," I sighed. "One day I was over at Jason's and Piper comes running in crying. She said Luke called her some things- that I will not repeat." My voice turned angry, "I wanted to kill him. I love Piper. I'd do anything to protect her. Jason and I went to go find him.

"We confronted him. And things got a little physical. He punched me in the face and kicked Jason in a place where you do not want to be kicked. But we banged him up too."

Annbeth shook her head. "I take back everything I said about him being nice. Now I feel bad, I had no idea. I'm sorry Percy."

"No, it's okay. We better get you inside."

I walked Annabeth to the door, hand in hand. "Thank you for the perfect birthday," she whispered and leaned her forehead on mine.

"Anything for you," I whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She lifted herself onto her tiptoes to touched her lips to mine and disappeared through the door.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning- much to my disliking- by someone jumping onto my bed.

I open my eyes to find Piper leaning over me, grinning. "I don't believe I ordered a wake up call," I grumbled and tried to pull the blanket over my eyes. But I couldn't pull at it because Piper was sitting on it. So I settled on covering my face with my arm.

"Get up, sleepy head. Time to surf!" She pumped her fist into the air. Only then did I realize she was in her bikini and Jason, who was sitting in my desk chair, was in his shorts. I mumbled an 'okay' and got up. I sleep without a shirt (due to the intense heat) so it didn't take long to get ready. I didn't brush my teeth because a) it's summer and b) toothpaste and salt water are not very good mixes.

I was about to walk out of my room when Piper stopped me. "What?"

"Yeah... you might want to go brush your teeth because I invited Annabeth."

So I raced to the bathroom. I heard Piper chuckle, _jerk. _Well she did help me...

At the beach, all the girls were lined up in a row on there towels, sunbathing. "Hey girls!" Piper said. They all sat up in sync. It was scary how they all sat up at the _exact _same time. They waved. She gestured at her surfboard. "Anyone want to try?"

They all quickly shook their heads. I chuckled, "all right. Leave it to the pros!"

_Oh I was so going to show off. _I can tell the others were thinking the same thing because they, too, had smirks stretched across their faces. I ended up getting some pretty good waves. It definitely boosted my confidence when the girls cheered us on.

Some point during the time I was in the water, I heard someone yell my name. I turned to find a short red head waving me over.

"What's up Rachel?" I said, while shaking water off me.

She bit her lip and looked down. "I change my mind. Do you think I could try, please?"

I smiled at her polite and shyness. "Yeah of course. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water. When we were about chest deep in water, I gave her instructions. "Okay, so you lay on your stomach and when the wave comes I'll push you. For the first time just stay down and learn how to keep your balance. Once you got the hang of it we'll move on to standing."

She nodded and climbed on the board. I saw a wave starting to form behind us. I was very aware that her bikini body was right in front of my eyes, but I couldn't help worrying. We all remember what happened last time I tried teaching someone to surf.

"Ready?" I asked. She mumbled something like an 'I guess'. "Be careful. If anything is wrong call for me."

She smiled at me and nodded. We both knew I was a very fast swimmer and that even though we aren't a couple anymore, I would still protect her. I pushed her off with the wave. She gave a little shriek. The board tipped over mid- wave.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She spit water out of her mouth and we laughed. "Let's try it again."

This time she made it on her stomach until the wave died out. She came paddling over grinning like a mad man. She leaped into my arms. "That was so fun! Again!"

"Great job, Rachel!" Piper yelled.

"We should get you your own board!" Jason called.

After a few more tries and tumbles, she was able to stand up. She came paddling back excited by her accomplishments.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

They laughed. They hugged. They were having fun. Jealous is what you could call me. Yes, Annabeth Chase is jealous. Can you blame me? They used to go out! And little Rachel was better at surfing than me.

Percy and Rachel came to the shore laughing. "That was so much fun! Thanks Perce," Rachel said nudging him with her shoulder.

"That's what besties are for."

_"That was so much fun! I love you Percy, kiss me!" _I said in a mocking tone.

Thalia fake gasped next to me. "I can't believe it! Annie's jealous!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "First, I'm not jealous. Second, don't call me that."

She started chanting. "ANNIE'S JEALOUS! ANNIE'S JEALOUS!"

"Hey Annabeth." _This cannot be happening. _I glared at Thalia before turning to Percy.

"Hi, how's the surf?" I said somewhat coldly.

If he picked up on my tone, he didn't show it. "Great. Rachel's definitely improving," he smirked at Rachel.

She smacked him on the arm. "Oh shut up. I've only tried it a couple times before. And they did _not _go well."

He laughed as if remembering the memory. I hated that they had things to remember together. Well maybe I shouldn't so mad. I love Percy and he loves me. He would never betray me.

Would he?

* * *

"Percy where are you taking me?" At het beach he snuck up behind me and tied a blindfold over my eyes.

"You'll seeee." I rolled my eyes even though no one could see it. He positioned me to point at apparently something in front of me. His hand left my arms.

"Where'd you go?"

"Okay take off your blindfold."

Percy was standing in between two overly sized surfboards, which I didn't get was so special about them. "Giant surfboards?" I asked.

"Not just surfboards. PADDLEBOARDS!" He said triumphantly. "You stand on them and paddle."

Percy handed me a paddle. Turns out it was really fun.

"What's wrong?" he asked me out of the blue.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know you. What's up? Seriously."

I reduced from my feet to my knees. "I guess I just got a little jealous about Rachel..."

He face turned serious. "There's nothing to be jealous about. I love _you_. Sure we used to go out but that was the past. We're just friends, I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled. "Okay. Wanna go get some shaved ice?"

**Please review!**

**I'm writing a Mortal Instruments fanfic called Fairest of Them All. Its loosely based on the movie Mirror Mirror. So if you want, go check it out! **


End file.
